


Maybe this was for the best

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Delirious doesnt understand, Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Ohm and luke have it bad, Ohmtoonz bromance, Rejection, Tears, hopeless love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: I was drunk when a wrote this so I'm so sorry for it being so bad?





	Maybe this was for the best

"There are obviously some... Problems between us that I wasn't aware of..." Even as Bryce tried to sooth the trembling male with his hushed words, it only made Ohm feel worse as he tried his best to not make a noise as a few dry cries of embarrassment tried to climb there way back up from the back of his rasp throat." I mean, I can't say I'm for the idea but..."

How could everything go so wrong just when everything was beginning to look up for him?

The day had started off like any other after the gamer finished editing his last video of prop hunt with Luke on the Skype whispering a few swears here and there as he tried his best of edit down his own video so it wouldn't get copy written, again. His head laid back against the chair with a heavy sigh as he thought of the last few hours of screams and giggles, Bryce's giggle to be exact. How could such a beautiful man be so perfect, from his stutter to his blush, it just wasn't fair.

"You okay there rabbit?" Cartoonz voice echoed through the speakers of his computer as he quickly shut his head up with wide, golden eyes searching the screen before him before giving a silent nod though it was rather clear by the loud scoff Cartoonz didn't believe him." You better be pettlin' along cause I ain't buying what your selling'."

Luke was staring back at him with a cocked brow as Ohm could only bow his head, letting his face fall into the palms of his hands with a frustrated groan before a sweet chuckle licked passed his ears once more, sending a shiver through his spine that somehow managed to soothe him.

"Is he still on your mind? Honey you really got a problem." 

"Thanks 'honey', I wasn't aware." Ohm practically spat back as he slide down his old computer chair that was now wearing thin from the non stop use.  
"Hey don't you get sassy with me, I will bitch slap you from here." Luke said with a playful smirk but it quickly disappeared as he sat up in his chair, turning all his attention to the masked gamer." Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I've done one of the dumbest things possible and now I have to deal with it."

"Fallin' in love ain't dumb, it's what you due with this feeling afterwards that counts as dumb and right now, I'd say your a fucking idiot for not just telling him." The dark room filled with the sounds of giggles and a quick 'shut up' before they once again grew silent before Ryan once again broke the silence.

"I just wish it was that easy, he's smart and funny, has a adorable laugh that could turn any man gay in a matter of seconds."

"Yes, yes with beautiful puppy dog eyes that make you feel all warm and gushy on the inside till ya feel like your about to explode." Cartoonz gave a smirk as he glanced from Skype to his computer. Ryan let out a faint chuckle as he leaned forward in his chair with a low hum.

"Not like you can say much, mister 'my heart only belongs to one man'." Ohm replied with the back of his hand pressed to his forward before letting out a dramatic sigh before falling back dramatically. "So when do I get to meet this lucky guy?"

Ryan watches the other with soft eyes but the smile he held quickly dropped as Cartoonz face turned a flushed color before his eyes quickly darted across the screen, oh god.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Ryan finally spoke up with wide eyes as he stared at the other." Wow you are full of bullshit."

"Shut the fuck up, at least I try."

"Yeah I'm sure you do, going on and on about how I have a problem when I bet you never even talked to him."

"I talk to him every day, but the difference between him and Bryce is I know for a fact he isn't into guys." The room suddenly grew quiet as Ryan could only stare at the other gamer with a look of pure hopelessness, what more could he say? No that would only make things worse. Ohm could only watch in silence at Cartoonz wipes his cheeks as tears began to fall, Luke wasn't a weak man, far from it but there was only one thing that could make everything better or worse. It could turn even the strongest men and women to their knees.

Love.

Love was a cold hearted bitch that you just wanted to cuddle up to on a rainy night.  
"Believe me, I tried to tell him but I just get so...scared around him." Luke mumbled out as he dried his chocolate brown eyes against the soft fabric of his shirt.

" God... We are so fucking screwed." Luke said after a long pause, causing them both to burst into laughter, what was funny, neither knew but it was better than truly facing their fears of being rejected. As the room grew silence once more to allow the pair to think over all that had just happened.

"Maybe... We could tell them?" Ohm finally said out loud as he stared up at the wall above his computer set up.

"Wow why haven't I thought of that?" Cartoonz said with a faint scoff before he twirled around in his chair once more, his face still blistering red from having cried in front of his friend, he hated appearing weak, especially in front of someone he saw almost every day. They both had there issues and both had good reason to not tell who they loved the truth as it only brought the same feeling each time, regret. Even if Bryce agreed to go on a date with the masked gamer, they could never go back from that, even if it went well. They could never just be friends and hang out with each other like they use too, they could never go back to the way things were.

"Not what I meant, we both get scared when w-"  
"I don't get scared."

"Bitch please. But as I was saying, we both get scared when we have to talk to the other in person so maybe we could... Write how we feel?"

"Nah that's to impersonal, but I do like the direction..." Both grew silent once more before a quick 'ohh!' Echoed throughout the room before Cartoonz brought up his recording camera that was only used for special moments, this could count as VERY important moment." Why don't we just record what we have to say and send it to them? Or wuss out last minute and die alone."

"I kinda like the sounds of dying alone right now." Ohm said as he opened his recording app, he had no use to keep a camera around so Bryce would just have to trust his voice for this. On everything was completely set up, the two glanced at each other as if to ask 'are we really doing this?' But neither had the balls to vocalize both their worries and 'what if' but that was probably for the best. Neither said a word, simply staring at their computer screens for what felt like hours though it must have only been mere seconds. He couldn't do this." Nope, I can't. I rather die alone."

"No don't you dare wuss out on me now, you can do this but I'm only going to do it of you are. I mean, we're gonna need someone to play games with when Bryce stops talking to you."

"That's not helping!" Ohm cried out loudly as he gripped the arms of his chair, pulling his slightly thick legs up to his chest with a faint sigh, this was all such a horrible idea, there was no way in hell Bryce could ever love someone like him, Bryce was perfect with a halo glowing over his head while Ohm felt like the dirt under his feet.

"I'm not paid to help, I'm paid to make descent content and slap some clickbait on it." Luke spoke quickly as it was beginning to become very clear that He was just as nervous as Ryan was. A low sigh slipped through the speakers as Luke rested his head in his bruised hands from where he had literally punched a wall before completely rage quitting on a game, again." Maybe your right... This is just stupid, there's no fucking way either of them would want to ever date us."

Thinking it was one thing but hearing it come out of the mouth that had always been there to cheer him up and offer somewhat decent advice too when he needed it was another as Ohm suddenly felt a surge of courage boost through him as he quickly sat up in his squeaky chair, banging his fist on the desk in front of him to catch Cartoonz attention.

"Don't think like that, we'll never know what they'd say if we never try. The worst they could do is say no and then we can all move on with our life." Ryan tried with a smile but was only met with those sad longing eyes that broke his heart to see before a false smile slipped onto Luke's lips as he sat up straight.  
"I guess you're right, I'm going to do this and I'm going to send it to him." He spoke with confidence that Ohm could only dream of having." And if he says no, then to hell with him, we're both some sexy bitches, we can do this!"

The roar of laughter only brightened Luke's smile as he waited for agreement that everything would be alright from the bunny-man.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, let's do this." The two gave a quick goodbye before both would shut out of Skype and turn their signs to 'do not disturb' before they would begin recording. A hour would go by as Ohm sat if front of the screen, watching the red dot beep in and out of the screen that told him it was still recording in silence.

Fuck it.

"This is a message for Bryce... We've known each other for years now and have played together before the dinosaurs even existed I'm sure." Ah yes, humor to lighten the mood." But all jokes aside, I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a few years now actually but each time I tried you would always play it off as a silly joke, though it honestly hurt me that you would think I would joke like that... I love you."

"I've loved you for a while now, god it sounds so different now that I'm saying it out loud than in my head... Each time you smile, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time you bless the world with that beautiful laugh, I get all fuzzy and warm on the inside and I think the worst part it that I love it. I love talking to you, I hate everyday I don't see you and count the minutes till we meet again. God this must all sound so sappy know but I don't know how else to explain it, other than I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. I want to spend forever with you, and even longer. I want us to go out and do dorky couple things like on Pinterest , I want to get in trouble for PDA all because I couldn't help but kiss that gorgeous face of yours. I want us to bench watch all those horrible action movies you love so much, I just want to be with you."

"I want to wake up every morning and kiss your forehead and pull you close, and hold you even closer when we go to sleep. I've never felt this way before and honestly, I'm terrified right now of even seeing you. You make me feel things I've never felt before and I don't want it to end. I love you Bryce, this is the truth that I'm sure of."

He clicked 'End recording' gently with a sigh as if automatically saved to his computer, as always. He didn't even wait to check it before he sent the file to Bryce with a low groan as he hit the light blue button labeled 'send', no turning back now!  
The brunette sat there for nearly ten minutes, waiting for a reply as soon as the message read 'delivered' though he wasn't to sure what he was hoping for, Bryce sucked at checking his emails, or even his phone though it seemed to be glued to his hand 24-7. With a shaky sigh, his eyes lifted the tab to open up another, might as well see what everyone else is up to with there 'amazing' lives as he opened Twitter only to see the first thing to pop up on his feed was a video from Delirious.  
His golden eyes scanned over the writing at the top with a faint smile, whatever is was it must have been funny. 'XDDD you really had me going, hilarious!' He read it over a few times in his head before he clicked on the blank video that was already collecting hearts by the second. The video started off with a very distressed looking Cartoonz, his darling brown eyes slightly red from crying but he still smiled.

"Hey Jonathan, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I love you. I've loved ya for years now, maybe even longer, if that makes any sense. We known each other since we were just teenagers and have been really great friends sense then but over time I started to realize just how fuckin' amazing ya are-" Before he could hear more, Ohm found himself exiting out of the video with his mouth open wide in shock as he read over what Delirious had written at the top a few more times, What the hell was funny about any of that?!

His cold eyes scanned over the many comments that were forming below.

'Delitoonz all the way!!!!!'

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY'

'are you sure he's joking?'

'Is he crying? What a baby.' 

And many more to follow. He knew Delirious didn't always put two and two together or understood what was a joke and what was real half the time, especially when it came to Luke as the two constantly teased and beat on each other day and night but how could one misunderstood 'I love you'.

Ohm couldn't open the message bar quick enough to try and reach Delirious to take down the video before Luke could ever see what he had done but a new notification popped up just under the video, a new comment from none other than Cartoonz himself but instead of being hateful, he simply replayed with.

'Ha and You said I couldn't act! Fooled your dumb ass didn't I? >:D' 

Silence filled the room as Ohm stared at the screen, not sure how he felt any more but just as he clicked on the chat room for him and Delirious, his phone began to ring with the all time classic 'milkshakes' playing to show it was Cartoonz who was calling him. It only took him a matter of seconds to answer but was quickly met with a loud scream of Frustration before silence.

"..Luke?" Ryan tried with a quiet voice but was quickly met with gentle sniffles, was he crying?" Luke, honey what's wrong?"

"You seen it didn't you? The video..." It felt like forever before the gamer spoke up but it still hadn't been anything the masked gamer wanted to hear." He fucking recorded it and was laughing at it like it was all a joke..."

His voice was low and weak as both youtubers grew completely silent once more, allowing either of them to think about what was happening.

"Well... Like you said, to hell with him! You a sexy bitch and if you'd like, I will personally drive to your house and take you out for a few drinks, maybe have some fu-..."

"You don't get it."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get it." He said loud only for the gamer to crack and break down there as tears began to stream down his heated cheeks, he felt as many things right now, guilt, hate, fear, anger, embarrassment, but over all, hopelessly in love." He was my everything "

Ohm could only sit in silence, unsure of what to do any more as his friend began to bowl his tired eyes out for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. Luke knew getting upset over a boy was just silly from past events but it was rather hard not to when that 'boy' was one of the only reasons he even got out of bed in the morning.

"I love him so much, it fucking hurts"Luke cried out loudly as all Ohm wanted to do now was pull him close and hold him till all the bad things in life where flushed away." I hate him when he does all this shit to me and expects me to smile all the time like everything's fucking jolly good. And the best part of it all, he doesn't even realize his doing it to me..."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Just don't but... Could I stay at your place for the night, I know Jonathan is gonna want to come over and I really can't stand to look at him right now..." Cartoonz barely got to finish his sentence before Ohm was eagerly begging him to come over, they both could use the break from all this, just to get there minds away for just a few minutes. The pair talked for only a few minutes before Luke hung up, saying he'd be there in a few minutes but it was just his luck that as soon as he set down his phone, yet another notification popped up from Skype.

'We need to talk.' Was as plain as day. He slowly clicked on the link, only to be brought to his and Bryce's chat log.

His eyes wandered to the video he shared once more before he'd reply.  
'About what?'

'Don't act dumb, the hell was that!' Ohm could practically feel the other forcefully slapping his keyboard with each reply.

'That was me telling you how I feel.'

Before Ryan realized what happened, the accept call screen came in to play but Ryan knew it was there to stay till he said yes.

"There are obviously some... Problems between us that I wasn't aware of..." Even as Bryce tried to sooth the trembling male with his hushed words, it only made Ohm feel worse as he tried his best to not make a noise as a few dry cries of embarrassment tried to climb there way back up from the back of his rasp throat." I mean, I can't say I'm for the idea but..."

"Look Ryan, you're a really great guy and I'm sure if I was gay, I would totally go for you but that's the thing, I'm not..." His voice grew quiet as if each word hurt him more then it hurt Ohm." I'm sorry I can't change what I am, though all that does sound great I just... I can't. I just want to be friends."

The gamer found himself completely silent as he took it all in, no matter how much the other tried to sugar coat it, it was still rejection no matter how you slice it.  
"Ryan?.." The other tried to get a response out of him but was only met with silence as everything seemed to simply just crash down all at once until nothing of his world was left. Ohm no longer felt the need to speak as he barely even listened to what the other said any more.

He didn't know how it had gotten there but with the tall glass bottle pressed to his lips, he took a long drink as he listened to the panicked voice of the other as he tried to get his attention of get any kind of noise but Ohm only stayed silent, even as small beads of tears began to triple down his red freckled cheeks, how could he have been so stupid? No matter how much he wanted to believe in his own fantasies, there was no hope for either of them. They were hopeless, and they only proved this tonight.

Ohm hadn't moved till he felt the warm embrace of Luke who had somehow let himself in, his eyes filled to the brim with tears that he could no longer hold back but Ryan wasn't much better off as tears began to stream down his own as he gripped onto the other, this was such a stupid idea and now, just like always, they paid the price for it but neither of them ever stopped to think just how much it hurt to fall when they where both climbing so high up.

But maybe it was all for the best.


End file.
